


I Dream of Fairies and of You

by RAParker



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Fairies, I Love You, I'm trying, Mild Abuse, Neverland (Peter Pan), Slow Burn, Soulmates, lemme know if you enjoy, please hang in there with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAParker/pseuds/RAParker
Summary: She always felt as though she wasn't supposed to be where she was at the moment except for when her eyes were closed and the world around her dissolved from greys and blacks into greens and blues.And once her hand met his, she knew that she was one step closer to that world filled with color that she had craved for so very long.
Relationships: Peter Pan (Peter Pan) & Original Character(s), Peter Pan (Peter Pan) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

__

_She always felt as though she wasn't supposed to be where she was at the moment except for when her eyes were closed and the world around her dissolved from greys and blacks into greens and blues._

_Clarisse Wood had always felt off. Ever since her father had passed on, there was this ball in her chest that never seemed to go away and always wanted to move her away from where her life was leading her._

_So when a strange boy appeared in her room one fateful night, she took the event in stride. For that ball in her chest finally seemed to go away for a bit._

_Once stories are shared about his world and Clarisse reveals a part of her life that she's kept a secret, it becomes clear that fate wants her to join him in the world that so often found itself in her own dreams._

_And once her hand met his, she knew that she was one step closer to that world filled with color that she had craved for so very long._

_** CAST ** _

_** Elle Fanning as Clarisse Wood ** _

_"Take me away, Peter. Take me to Neverland."_

**_ Jeremy Sumpter as Peter Pan _ **

_"But Peter was looking at a different sort of magnificent sight."_

**_ Ludivine Sagnier as Tinker Bell _ **

_"I like her, Peter. She's one of us. Now let's get her back."_

**_ Jason Issacs as Captain Hook _ **

_"You're the one who Pan would do anything for. I've seen it. And now I'll see him pay for it."_

**_ The Lost Boys _ **

_"She's our mother, Peter. Trust us to take care of her."_


	2. i. stuck

**MOST NIGHTS** , if lucky, Clarisse receives the gift of vivid dreams and letting her imagination run wild. She ran herself in her dreams through a lush, dark green jungle filled with shrubbery and animals. The scene around her filled her soul with warmth and excitement. All of a sudden, she felt something fly by her head, but sadly, when she slowed to a stop and looked up, all she saw was a glimpse of green. Nothing was there. How strange... must have been a bird...

The sound of crashing waves in the distance reminded her of her destination and she set off once again, with the wind blowing her hair around and the gorgeous blue sky adorned with fluffy white clouds which you could lay on.

The soft dirt and bumpy twigs beneath her bare feet had changed into warm, golden grains of sand that flew up behind her with every step she took. She found a high rock which she climbed and stood on, a tall, strong stance replacing her usual tired, slouched one. Clarisse looked around and found a view of a large, open sea that reflected the light color of the sky perfectly. The sight of the dolphins peeking out above the water and the smell of salty air filled her with content.

A bang was heard, interrupting her paradise. She looked around once more, the view imprinted into her mind before the scene dissolved into the white ceiling of her room. The bang repeated, but this time clearly coming from the bedroom door.

"Wake up! It's almost time for school." The harsh voice from her uncle came booming from outside the door. Clarisse made sure to land heavily on the floor as she hurried out of bed to let him know she was up and running. The blonde made her bed and made her way to change, but not before looking out the window to see the busy scenery of London in the morning. She took a deep breath of foggy air before shutting the window closed and continuing with her morning.

* * *

Dressed in her academy uniform, the blonde made her way down the stairs, tentative to make too much unnecessary noise. She turned into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread with some jam as breakfast, making sure her books were stuffed in her satchel before heading out. But before she could make it to the front door, William stepped in her way, her breath catching in her throat at the scare.

"You are to come right back after school, understand?" Her uncle, the cruel, heartless, man who at the end of the day didn't really care about Clarisse's wellbeing, smelled of scotch and smoke as he demanded this one thing that she never actually wanted to comply with. But if she wanted to keep her arms free on bruises and her stomach filled with food, she'd nod and simply say, "Of course, uncle. Have a nice day."

And that is what she did, grabbing her coat on the way out and making her way onto the bustling sidewalks and streets in the busier part of town. About twenty minutes later, she finally made it to her secondary school, entering the courtyard and immediately being surrounded by things she wished she had. Specifically, a sort of friendship.

Instead, the blonde passed by groups of girls who gossiped and spoke of boys to one another, hoping to court the young man of a wealthy family to bring a higher status to their family name. Others were talking about men they had already managed to snag and were set for life.

As for Clarisse; she had no such luck due to her family history.

Once her mother had given birth to her beautiful baby, she had unexpectedly fled one fateful night, leaving Clarisse's father, Edward Wood, alone to care for her. That was enough to get the town talking about the broken family, even though Clarisse and her father's relationship was far from broken. At the time, he was heartbroken that the love of his life had left him, but as he admired the baby that had laid in his arms, little noises coming out of her mouth, he knew that his love for her overwhelmed the pain. With that love rushing through his soul, he knew that he would do anything and everything to bring her up to have a decent life and in the end, he did a wonderful job. Clarisse had been surrounded by so much love and care during her younger years, even if her father had to work extra hours at the bank in order to provide for the two.

It wasn't until Clarisse had turned eleven that the medical issues began to quickly progress for him. At first, it was just a headache or a backache. Something a warm towel or a bath could fix. But then it progressed to the point where her father couldn't work anymore. Eventually, a doctor was brought in only to reveal that he was suffering from a weak heart.

Her father died that year surrounded by the little family he had. Of course, he wouldn't leave Clarisse alone, so in his will, his brother was left to care for the young girl and to receive the funds necessarily saved for her. In the end, that money obviously wasn't used for its intended purposes. William Wood had spent a decent sum of the money on gambling at things like horse races and lost a decent sum of it. Along with that, he never really liked his niece. All she brought was shame to the Wood family name ever since she was born. William never did anything to hide this distaste from her.

And so, now sixteen, even walking through the schoolyard with all the mannerisms a young woman should, she knew small glances were being sent her way, only for all of their minds to be reminded of the girl without a mother or father, and the girl who had, unwittingly, made potential suitors shy away from pursuing her hand.

* * *

"The Pythagoras theorem," Clarisse answered with confidence in her arithmancy lesson. There was definitely a reason she was able to take the pleasure of a middle-class private school without the lightness in her pockets being felt. With her seemingly advanced mind, the professors knew from the young woman's marks that she would be a wonderful addition to their class, "was at first used by the Pythagoreans, then by Plato, then by Aristotle."

The blonde's cheeks heated up slightly at the focus obviously centered around her, but luckily, her professor nodded and continued with the lesson, sending a warning glance at her for nodding off. It wasn't even that Clarisse wanted to fall asleep in class! She always slept well through the night but recently, her body had always felt the need to sleep and dream. Today the urge to close her eyes had become so strong it hurt to keep them open, so she let them close against her will and found herself back on top of a boulder that overlooked a vast ocean. It seems I am back on this beach from my dreams...

And with that thought in mind, Clarisse took a quick peek at the blue waters, only to find a peculiar ship resting far away in the deep waters. Strange... that's never been there before- A rustling in the jungle leaves behind her turned her attention away. "Is anybody there?"

There was no response. The young woman was about to ignore it when the sounds of movement came again. Her curiosity took over, and she made her way off the boulder towards the place where golden met green. She inched her way towards one large palm leaf seemed to move on its own accord. Reaching her hand out, she touched the leaf, ready to shift it to reveal whatever laid behind it- SNAP!

Quickly coming back, Clarisse's head shot up only to find her professor looming over her desk with the class pointer being the culprit of the frightening sound. Hearing snickers coming from all sides, the blonde looked at the mocking grins surrounding her, then back up at her disappointed and slightly angry teacher. "This is the second time this had happened, Miss Wood. I'm going to have to send a letter home."

* * *

Getting a letter sent home was the last thing Clarisse needed. It was the worst incentive to go against her uncle's wishes and do everything to not make it home. She didn't know exactly what was to come from his part but she knew it wouldn't be good.

She was terrified. But she knew one place that would be able to ground her.

And she knew she shouldn't have, but she made her way to Kensington Gardens, her safe haven in the city. The park filled her with a sense of familiarity and security as this was where her father used to take her on the sunniest of days. She never knew why this certain park with its large field, green grass, and surrounding forest had drawn them both in, but she never fully questioned as to why she felt like she belonged under one of the oak trees in the sunny corner of the field. And that was where she was, spending around an hour watching the clouds in the sky turn a sickly gray and slowly cover the lovely sun and sky. Hearing low rumbles coming from the steely sky, Clarisse picked up her satchel and briskly made her way back towards her townhouse where she knew consequences awaited her.

Once she made it to her street, she felt the rush of anxiety fall down her back once more, her eyes catching the mail boy leaving from in front of her townhouse on his bicycle. Her steps felt heavier and her breath caught in her throat, filling her body with taut tension. Shaking her hands to try and find some semblance of relaxation, she waited for a carriage to make its way past her and began once again, feeling drops of rain landing on her head and coat.

Entering through the door, she was met with the sight of William with the day's mail in his hands. Hoping the letter hadn't been opened yet and that he hadn't noticed of her tardiness, Clarisse closed the door behind her and carried on as if nothing had occurred. She hung up her coat and turned to him, "Hello, there. How was your day, uncle?"

He answered in a seemingly good mood while rifling through the mail, "It was alright. I'll have dinner ready in- what's this?" He pulled out the letter from the pile in his hands and looked to me with a raised brow, his unusual and appreciated neutral mood gone. I wrung my hands together as a tried to keep my voice steady.

I looked up at him, "It's not that big of a problem, just today-"

"A problem?" William tore open the letter, Clarisse watching tentatively, bracing herself for whatever was about to happen. "Why would there be a problem?" He spat out, his eyes scanning over the paragraph, his expression finally resembling his usual resentment. "You fell asleep in class?" His voice rose in volume towards the end of the question.

She flinched on instinct, her hands rushing to clutch the strap of her satchel in order to stabilize herself somewhat. "I didn't mean to! One minute I was paying attention and the next I was woken up! It could be narcolepsy or something of the sort, but I can't really explain it to you, I can't even explain it to myself."

William stepped closer to Clarisse, his towering figure intimidating her like it always has, "Narcolepsy? What, so now we have to take you to the doctor because you're always full of problems!?" He waved his arms around, his temper clearly uncontrolled.

"No! Of course not, I'll be sure to get more sleep," She spoke in a level tone, not wanting to aggravate him further, "and I wasn't even given any punishment at the academy. It'll be an easy fix."

"An easy fix for sure. Go up to your room. You're done for the night." The clock didn't even read at six o'clock.

Clarisse shook her head. I'm not having this tonight. The blonde found herself side-stepping from William's alcoholic breath and defiantly heading towards the kitchen, "I haven't eaten dinner, yet." She mumbled in finality, hoping to at least grab some bread from the kitchen but before she took another step, she felt his hands grip at her shoulders and forcefully turn her around.

"Don't you dare talk back to me." Clarisse's eye widened and she cursed at herself for immediately tearing up at his groveling voice and tight grip. She tried to open her mouth to defend herself as she's tried so many times before, but he shoved her hard to the ground, pointing his finger at her figure on the floor. "And don't think I didn't notice how you're late! Where did you go, huh?"

William grabbed the blonde by her shoulders and dragged her back up, the fear in her eyes fueling his anger. She choked on her breath, her words coming out quickly and the tears in her eyes threatening to fall, "I just went to the park, I-I didn't go anywhere I wasn't supposed to-" The back of his hand meeting her cheek cut her off, the stinging pain rendering her silent and back on the ground from the force of the slap.

He crouched down her to a panting Clarisse who was attempting to hide her tears from his view, but he grabbed her long hair and forced their eye contact, a groan coming out of her. "You. Are. Done." He stood back up and landing a swift kick to her stomach. "Go to your room."

Clarisse held in her moans of pain as her uncle walked away from her and left her there. Slowly but surely, she got on her knees and used the post on the stairs to help her up. Every breath she took on the way up the stairs made her ribs flash with fresh pain.

Once she made it to her bedroom, she locked it and slid down the door to the floor, a hand over her mouth to quiet the sound of her sobbing. She didn't know how long she sat there until her sobs quieted, but looking out her window and finding it to be dark, she knew it had been a while.

Making her way back up, the blonde began to undress in her bathroom for the night, ignoring the rumbling in her stomach. She inspected her torso and saw a large bruise blossoming on her side. As she lightly ran her fingers over it, she winced and then noticed the red spot on her cheek, another reminder of what was done to her.

After a carefully maneuvered warm bath, she put on her long nightgown and her locket back on. As always, she would open the locket before bed to press a kiss to the image of her younger self on her father's lap. Clarisse would never forget the day her father gifted her the oval-shaped necklace, just months before he had passed.

The blonde stepped in front of her window and lifted it open, letting a slight breeze make its way into the room. Resting on the seat that let her gaze at the stars and surrounding city. Stargazing ended up being a thing that Clarisse recently found to be so calming. Every time she looked up at the stars, she would feel a rush of rightness flow through her. So after every taxing day, especially days that ended the way that day did, she would seek this euphoric feeling. Almost as if she belonged up there in the stars.

Feeling another wash of fatigue hit her, Clarisse gingerly slipped into bed, leaving her window open just in case the stars wanted to ever join her. She didn't fight the heaviness of her eyes, welcoming the beautiful place her dreams would take her to.

Everything was right as she laid resting there. But she was woken up when she felt a hand brushing over her face.


	3. ii. promises

**_But she was woken up when she felt a hand brushing over her face._ **

**AT FIRST** , Clarisse thought that she was still experiencing the sensations of her dream. Maybe it was the breeze coaxing her hair onto her face or perhaps a droplet of ocean spray had landed on her lips. But soon enough, she felt the outside world pull her from the jungle she loved to spend her nights in and clearly felt a hand tracing over her features.

She had no idea who it could be, but something deep inside of her knew no danger came from them. She felt at peace for the few moments, the person clearly not wanting to wake her, but a wandering touch landed on her lips and she gasped in surprise, the moment feeling too intimate. At her sharp intake of breath, the hand quickly pulled away, a gasp coming from above in response.

Clarisse slowly opened her eyes and the sight above her almost made her believe that she was still dreaming.

She saw a boy's face for sure. His features were strong yet young and innocent. A mop of curly hair adorned him like a halo, but the color was hard to identify because of the moonlight sheen that caressed everything in the room. After she scanned over his face, her eyes locked onto his.

Soft blue met strong green.

And at that moment, Clarisse felt that same rush of rightness that she always felt when she looked up at the stars, but tenfold. It traveled from her heart and out to her limbs and her entire soul was in a state of euphoria. It was so strong and present that she couldn't help but gasp in shock. In turn, the boy flew up and away into the corner of her bedroom, seemingly surprised by her reaction. _Did he just fly?_ She briskly sat up and attempted to register the situation.

After a brief moment, Clarisse found her voice, her gaze never once leaving his figure, "You can fly?" Her curiosity fueled her question, her eyes once again wandering over him. She noticed that the garments that adorned his lean body were made of leaves and that the muscles in his arms and legs were strong and mildly defined. _He's beautiful..._ The blonde decided that he was obviously not from the town. No one from around here dressed, looked, or flew like that. Passing her eyes one last time over his exposed legs and chest, she felt her face flush at the general lack of garments he wore but was then brought back when she heard his voice.

"Of course I can." He answered as if the fact was obvious. The boy then slowly floated to the ground, his hands finding their way to his hips, and his taller height becoming evident to Clarisse who still laid in her bed, entranced in observing this stranger who felt far from the title. Shaking herself out of the trance, she got out of bed and faced him but kept her distance, afraid of scaring him away.

The boy- well, probably an older boy the same age as herself from her observations- spoke again, confusing Clarisse with his words, "Why were you crying?" His face was neutral and questioning but she could've sworn that his youthful eyes held concern in them.

"I was crying?" Clarisse felt around her face looking for tears. She didn't recall having a dream that would have caused her to cry. Her dream was filled with freedom and wildlife, everything she looked forward to each and every night.

The boy nodded and his hands dropped from his waist, his expression bordering solemn, but more on the side of curiosity, "Earlier. You were crying... a lot, actually..." He trailed off, a frown appearing that looked as though it didn't belong there. His eyes though, still held a sparkle that Clarisse found herself not wanting to look away from. In the moonlight, they reminded her of the ocean in her dreams, almost not deciding between blue or green. His irises were so captivating that they almost distracted the blonde from his question.

She shook her head, her demeanor drooping as she was brought back to the memory of what happened earlier that evening. But she didn't want to remember. Instead, Clarisse quickly changed the subject, the words tumbling out of her mouth, "What is your name?"

His fists sat at his hips once more and his chest puffed up, a small smirk coming over his features, "I am Peter. Pan!" His introduction exuded cockiness that was hard to miss, and it paired quite nicely along with his youthful presence. Peter then nodded his head towards the girl in front of him, expecting the same information back, "And what's your name?"

"Oh! Uhm- Clarisse Hall." She curtsied with a smile that almost reached her eyes, finding their interaction to be wonderful, new, and quite strange to say the least, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She was met with a bow in return, his gaze never leaving hers. Turning away to the lamp in the room, she turned it on in order to help her eyes take in the sight of this new boy, then questioned, "Where are you from?"

She turned back around to find Peter closer to her than before, the sandy blond color of his hair now apparent and the color of his eyes discovered. _They_ are _green. Seafoam green._ Her breath unnoticeably hitched in her throat at his proximity and neverending beauty once more, but he carried on with his answer, "Neverland!"

" _Neverland?_ "

" _Yes_ , Neverland." The boy made his way to the window and pointed to a pair of stars in the sky, Clarisse on his tail, "Second to the right and then straight on 'till morning." She looked out at the two stars that suddenly seemed to be shining brighter than the rest, a pull in her chest appearing.

Curiosity distracted her from the sensation, "Is that what they put on letters?"

Peter's grin faded as he turned to her, "I don't get any letters." _What a weird question!_

"Oh. But surely your mother gets letters?"

"Don't have a mother." He shrugged, as the subject wasn't important to him. But Clarisse knew the feeling.

"Neither do I. I've never had a mother."

Peter then assumed and seemingly figured out that the girl was crying over the lack of a mother, "So that's why you were crying!"

Her eyebrows furrowed in disagreement, "Oh no! I wasn't crying about that. I was crying about-" She stopped herself, breaking their gaze and turning back towards her bed, "-uhm...something else." Something in her knew that she could talk about it. That she could trust Peter. But bringing up another new memory of the abuse she endured was not how she wanted this conversation to go. Clarisse heard Peter's footsteps come closer, so she faced him, his concerned gaze almost rendering her speechless, "I don't want to talk about it."

But although Peter was young, he was observant. Under the new light she turned on, he could then notice the yellowish, healing mark on her cheek. He knew she had been hurt by something or _someone_. And everything in him itched to take care of that problem, "Clarisse... who hurt you?"

Before she could think of another way to avoid his questions, the girl noticed a ball of light floating around the edge of her window, grabbing her attention, "What's _that_?"

Peter matched her gaze, knowing the answer, "That's my fairy. Her name is Tinker Bell." He waved her over to the two, "Tink!"

Clarisse could not believe her eyes when the ball of light flew in between the two, a trail of shimmering dust and sounds of bells following the creature. As her eyes adjusted to the light, the girl could make out the beautiful face of the fairy, and a bright smile came onto both of their faces, "Oh my goodness! How do you do?"

Tinker Bell shimmered in response, "I do well!"

Peter smirked at the two, pleased that it seemed as though they were getting along, and began his usual translating, "She says 'I'm good.''

Clarisse still entranced with this golden and green anomaly with wings that levitated in front of her waved off the boy, "Oh, Peter, I know. I could hear her perfectly fine."

Confusion filled the boy's features immediately, "You _know_? You can understand her?"

"Am I not supposed to?" The girl's eyebrows furrowed in thought as she glanced between the pixie and Peter, who were both shrugging to each other in acceptance of the strange, unusual fact.

"Never mind!" Peter then nodded his head to the side and made his way back to the window with Tink at his side, grabbing the edges in preparation to take off and sensing an end to their encounter.

Clarisse- who was far from done -quickly caught up with his brisk stride and placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from flying away, "Wait!" Peter faced her, an expectant look gracing his features as he glanced over at her hand, which made her release him, "Why must you go so soon? We've only just met!"

"Well, I've gotta get back to the Lost Boys."

"The Lost Boys? Who are they?" It seemed as though Peter held knowledge of a different world that Clarisse wanted to spend the rest of her life learning about. Knowing he was from this place in the stars filled her with a giddiness she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Children who fall out of their prams when the nurses are not looking. If they aren't claimed in seven days, they are sent to the Neverland."

"Are there girls, too?" She asked, her voice filled with excitement.

Peter smirked at her, "Girls are much too clever to fall out of their prams." Clarisse felt her cheeks warm up in response, feeling the pull in her chest move towards him.

"Could you tell me more about Neverland?" The question flowed out of her, her curiosity getting the best of her. Everything about this place he described filled her up with joy and intrigue, and she wanted to know everything possible about it.

She saw Peter's eyes fill with excitement at the thought of sharing stories about his home. But before he could agree, their heads snapped to the side as the two of them heard footsteps from outside Clarisse's bedroom door. All of the color drained from the girl's face and Peter, ever so observant, saw her reaction and sensed that she was scared of whoever was on the other side.

In a hurry to protect Peter from being found, Clarisse found herself gently placing her hands on his barely covered chest and pushing him towards the window, not noticing the way his hand rushed to the dagger on his belt or the way his eyes hardened as he readied to protect her.

Clarisse's warning rushed out in a whisper, "You must leave, Peter. You cannot be caught here. We'll both be in trouble." She looked up at him, hoping that their eyes caught each other, Peter's filled with hard confusion and Clarisse's pleading for him to agree with her.

Peter nodded in order to appease her but knew he didn't want to leave Clarisse and never see her again, so he muttered to her, "I will come back. Soon."

The blonde didn't expect him to want to come back and knowing that he would return sent a gleaming grin to her face. She nodded in response and was once again amazed to see him float off the ground and out of her window with a glittering dot following him. Clarisse couldn't tear her eyes away as he got smaller and smaller, his figure disappearing into the night sky.

Once closing her window and hearing the footsteps in the hallway fade away into another room, Clarisse felt the tension from the encounter leave her body and made her way back to bed. Finding sleep was at first difficult, her excitement and intrigue about Peter Pan filling every corner of her mind. But after a moment, she easily fell back asleep that night with images of a boy flying through the jungle she found herself inhabiting every night, content with the fact that his return would be soon as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my darlings! This chapter took me a little longer to figure out since I'm still revising the plot. I wanted to make everything as nice as possible and hopefully, it turned out that way!
> 
> Please don't be afraid to comment and kudos on the story! Any thoughts you have are greatly appreciated. I love hearing your reactions!
> 
> Much love, R. A.


	4. iii. ending

****

**Clarisse ran through the jungle as she usually did** , with the palm leaves brushing against her arms and the wind tossing her golden tendrils of hair all around her. The smell of dirt and humid air filled her with the usual comfort and excitement as she dodged a bush and looked up to the clear sky that was adorned with perfectly shaped clouds.

She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she was heading somewhere. Seeming to have an infinite amount of stamina, she tirelessly slowed down to a normal walk and trekked through the jungle, the sun setting and bringing colors of lavender and coral to the never-ending sky above. Clarisse then focused on the darkened tree bank around her, a certain glow making itself known in the far distance where the jungle turned into forest. The usual pull in her chest that she started to trust guided her forward, the glow slowly seeming closer.

As she made her way, Clarisse felt a strong gust of air pass her from above. She froze and quickly looked up to find the source, but nothing was there. She thought it must've been a bird and was about to shrug it off as usual, but then a laugh sounded from behind her, making her turn around to chase the source of the sound. But again, she couldn't find anyone around her. She turned away from the glow she initially followed, her curiosity setting her on a different path, but a distant voice stopped her in her tracks.

" _Turn around, Clarie... keep going..._ "

The voice sounded so familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. No one called her Clarie, first of all, and the voice belonged to a boy. She didn't know any...

She did know _one_ boy.

"Peter?" She shuddered out in question, hoping to hear his voice again, hoping to quench her curiosity.

" _Keep going!_ "

His voice exclaimed distantly from behind her, seemingly coming from the glow in the forest that she initially was taken by.

With new vigor, she briskly made her way towards the glow, desperate to find out what laid behind it. But the closer she got, the brighter the glow had gotten. Twigs snapped under her bare feet as she sped up to a jog, her confusion turning to slight fear.

"Peter?" Clarisse exclaimed in question, wanting to see him, wanting his presence to calm her with its familiarity. His response still came from the glow but still seemed distant, as if Clarisse wasn't getting any closer.

" _You're almost there, Clarie..._ "

Her breathe puffed out in pants, the jungle getting darker and the glow getting brighter, slowly blinding her.

"I can't find you, Peter!" She stumbled towards the glow in an anxious stupor, the familiar fear of abandonment creeping back into her heart.

" _Come on, you're so close...!_ "

Clarisse tripped over herself, falling to the forest floor, grasping at the dirt below her, frustrated and terrified tears making their way down her eyes, "I can't see you!"

" _Clarie, I'm right here...!_ "

Her ear strained to hear his voice which seemed farther away. She sobbed as she felt a wave of fear grip her, making her absolutely anxious to find him. But the glow blinded her, and she couldn't see him or the forest that used to bring her joy. She cried out for him as she sat on the ground, helpless as the terror of the unknown gripped at her chest.

" _Peter-!"_

Clarisse shot up in her bed, finding herself back in her bedroom, the sun coating everything with light, evidently marking the start of the day. Beads of sweat sat on her forehead and her breath shuddered out, traces of an anxiety attack evident. She gripped her bedsheets in an effort to calm herself down, finding the action somewhat successful. Her eyes closed softly and she shook her head to get the remnants of the dream out of her mind before making her way out of bed to begin her morning routine. 

But before she went to her bathroom, she made a quick detour towards her windowsill. Clarisse took everything in, from the pillow by the window that was slightly askew to the very faint footprints made of dirt on her carpet that tracked from her bed to the window. _He really was here!_

Her breath caught in her throat as his promise to return was remembered, her soul latching onto that one slice of hope and anticipation that she so desperately needed to get her through this life of hers. The blonde thought back to Peter Pan's cocky smile, and the way his presence brought even just a moment of light to her world that seemed to supply a never-ending darkness. She thought about his voice, and the way his deep inflections still held an enormous amount of childlike excitement that reminded Clarisse of a happier time in her life and filled her with contagious comfort.

She thought about his eyes. Those eyes that she lost herself in during those fleeting moments where they met her own. The way they seemed to spread warmth from her heart to her hands. The way they glimmered from concern to joy at a moment's notice. And especially the way those eyes that teetered from blue to green had looked at her. She never thought any one person could spare her a second thought, let alone a glance as deep as the one Peter had given her. She was utterly confused but seemed to be stuck in a wonderful, questionable loop that wanted an answer as to why she felt so connected and intrigued with this random boy who found himself in her bedroom in the dead of one random, fateful night. 

Clarisse was irrevocably enthralled by Peter Pan and everything that he brought with his self.

But of course, before the young girl could lose herself completely to the memories and inquiries she had of the boy, the usual morning knock sounded on her locked door from her uncle. No words were said, but she knew better than to lag behind schedule, so she shoved the irresistible thought of Peter to the back of her mind and got ready for another day at the academy.

* * *

Walking to school always left Clarisse occupied with her thoughts. Her thoughts could latch onto her cruel uncle, or how the society she lived in prevented her from having what was considered a successful life due to her unfortunate history. But today, she thought of her dream and how strange and unusual it was.

For the past year or so- especially in the last few months -Clarisse had been thrown into the most vivid and memorable dreams she had ever experienced. They had started off calm, with the usual, slightly memorable glimpse of leaves, sand, and sea. Then those images got clearer; she could feel the breeze and smell the salt in the air. And slowly, details such as something flying above her and the distant appearance of a ship in the ocean started to appear. Along with those details came so many different feelings; happiness, joy, belonging, want. Every single night when she dreamt herself into this world, she felt like she was finally home. It was a feeling she was missing ever since her father died, so she embraced it and it felt amazing to do so.

But for the first time, coincidently on the night a strange boy from an unknown place had found her, her dreams took a turn. Not only did they feature other people, but they took a dark turn that twisted the usual bright dream that left her wanting more into a dark, anxious nightmare that she wanted to rid herself of. Clarisse couldn't help but piece together that Peter's arrival into her life _must_ have caused the change. As to why? She couldn't find the answer for a man interrupted her very long train of thought, "Watch it, girl!"

Clarisse jumped out of the carriage's way, the scare bringing her back to the real world and away from the confusion of her dreams, "Sorry, sir!"

Once at school, everything went on as normal. The blonde went to class, refrained from speaking unless spoken to, and remained awake with a sharp mind, mildly afraid of what her dreams now held. Just a day ago she would've welcomed her droopy eyes and heavy head, but now she fought against the sleepy signs in order to stay away from trouble in both class and her dreams.

* * *

Heading back to her townhouse after school, Clarisse found her uncle going through the mail as usual in the kitchen. She slowed the speed of her steps and kept her head down, softly greeting him, "Good afternoon, Uncle. How do you do?" 

William grunted in response and then smirked, something that only happened when he had the upper hand in any situation, "I do... very well. I have some news for you."

Clarisse tensed in preparation, but sat down at the table as a sign of respect, waiting for whatever was to come. She prodded, "Yes, uncle?"

"A letter came today from the academy," She felt her throat close in fear, wondering what she did today that warranted another letter like the one from the day before that caused pain to come her way, but the blonde kept her mouth shut, knowing better than to interrupt William, who continued, "informing me of your top honors in your class. Along with that, you were given the opportunity to go to Victoria College."

Confusion fleeted over Clarisse's features, "Victoria College? Isn't that in-"

"Belfort, Ireland, yes. And lucky for you, I have already gone through the proper preparations to send you there. You will be leaving tomorrow."

Clarisse couldn't understand what was happening for a brief moment. The information and the repercussions of what was going to happen to her didn't seep in until a few seconds of silence. But she knew one thing and it kept on repeating in her mind, "I- I can't leave."

She couldn't leave her father.

This home held the memories of her father's warm eyes, protective touch, and everything he stood for. Kensington Gardens was where he played with her in the grass and told her stories of fairytales. This entire town from the church in the corner to the market stand by the academy was all that connected her to her father. _She could not leave her father._

But of course, William did not care about whether or not his niece wanted to stay or go. He needed her out of his life and being able to send her off to Ireland without a second thought was all he needed to separate himself from his horrid family name. Once she was gone, he planned on selling the townhouse and changing his name; all of this to start anew. And his hatred for this girl who sat in front of him made it quite easy to abandon her without hesitation or remorse.

With all of this in mind, knowing that her life was in his control now, he sneered in delight, "Well, you have no choice in the matter. Go upstairs and pack, a carriage will be here early tomorrow to take you to the train, then from there you'll get on a ferry..."

William's smug voice didn't matter as Clarisse shook her head, blocking him out. She knew of his motives and his hatred for her existence. He lived with it unhidden towards her and while a part of her was happy that she could separate from him, she knew it shouldn't be this way. This was _her_ home. And even though she was only sixteen and legally had no say, she was done with having this chapter of her life controlled by him and his cruel intentions.

"No."

Clarisse's voice cut through his speech and even without looking up at him, she could feel his glare piercing through her. But her fear of him was the last thing on her mind.

He tested her, "What did you just say?"

"I'm not leaving my father's home to you." 

He sneered at her, "Look at you... you're an ungrateful brat, aren't ya? Here I am offering you a better education and all you are going on about is your father. Well, guess what. He's dead. _Move on._ " 

That's when her carefully hidden anger was unleashed. "How _dare_ you tell me to move on? And how dare you find me to be foolish enough to actually believe that you'd care for my well being?" Clarisse stood up from the table, her hands gripping the ends for support.

"Right when my father died, you took the money that was meant for _me_ and wasted it on ridiculous games. Money that was meant to support the two of us. And now, you have the guts to spit on what was left of my father's legacy and sell his own home and send his daughter away?" Her voice came out in fierce ribbons of truth as she stalked closer to William, "And then you'll begin that selfish cycle with that money once again. Not to mention you will leave me homeless once my studies are finished. So no. _I am not leaving my home._ " 

In her angry stupor, Clarisse didn't register how close she had gotten to her uncle. Before she could step away, his hands shot out and pulled her close with a bruising grip, his alcoholic breath once again invading her senses like the day before. She turned her head to the side to avoid the smell, but that only gave him the chance to say his hard words right into her ear, "You don't have a say in this! You never have, and never will."

Next thing she knew, she was harshly shoved onto the ground, her elbows taking the brunt of the fall. Groaning, she made movements to get back up but froze when something gleamed right in front of her. Clarisse slowly rose her glance to see a knife from the counter in front of her face. Her breath caught in her throat, fear trapping her in place. Moving her eyes further up, she saw the crazed eyes of someone she wished she didn't call her uncle.

"I could easily kill you instead. It would save me the trouble." William mumbled the last part, his serious contemplating causing anxiety to run through her body. After a dreadfully long moment, the knife was pulled away, the sight of her uncle blurry due to the tears pooling in her eyes. With the imminent danger away from her face, Clarisse sucked in a few breaths, her body sagging with relief on the floor.

As if he were being merciful, he spoke with control, "Go to your room. Pack. A carriage will be here tomorrow morning to take you away. Get out of my sight."

With those words, Clarisse scrambled towards the hallway, making it up the stairs and into her room in record time. Almost repeated as she did the day before, she locked her bedroom door and slid down to the floor, this time to put a hand to her chest and calm the harsh and hard beating of her heart. But the anxiety that filled her turned to panic at a sudden moment. The blonde's breaths didn't seem to supply her with enough air, her chest feeling tight. Her vision tunneled, black edging around her sight. And before she knew it, her head and body felt light, the black overcoming the room and her unconscious body slumping to the floor.

* * *

The flight from Neverland, as easy and forgetful as it usually was to Peter, was filled with the promise of an actual task. Usually, whenever he went out and about into the world he originated from, the thought of venturing into an open window and seeing what youth was beyond would appear out of nowhere. But he'd never come back to the same window. He'd never wanted to, let alone promised to. 

With his willingness pushing him forward, he flew past Big Ben, the late-night chime signaling bedtime for everyone in the city. Finding the window he was looking for proved to be an easy task with his cleverness (Tinkerbell definitely led him quite a bit,) but he frowned when he found it closed. Peering through the glass while Tink made work of the lock, all Peter could see was darkness in the room. No candles seemed to be lit. Maybe she's already asleep.

With a click, the window waved open, allowing Peter to float to his feet, his eyes adjusting to the dark. He stepped to the bed in the middle of the room, expecting to find Clarisse, but she wasn't there. A jingle to his right turned his attention towards the bedroom door, "Peter, look!"

On the floor was the girl, seemingly unconscious. With a gasp, Peter dashed over, kneeling down and shaking her shoulder, hoping for a response. Clarisse woke up with a start, her eyes struggling to see in the soft wash of moonlight. After a moment, she could make out Peter's face, Tinkerbell's aura illuminating his features. He seemed almost angelic, but the feel of his hands on her shoulders holding her up grounded her and brought her mind back to the world.

"What happened?" The blonde voiced her confusion.

Peter just shrugged, "I dunno, I just got here and found you on the floor." He then gazed down, looking oddly bashful, "I thought something might've happened to you."

Clarisse shut her eyes, remembering what actually did happen earlier that evening. Her life was threatened by someone she was supposed to trust, their ill intentions finally coming to light rather than being hidden behind a false facade of care. Her body riled up in remembered anxiety, finding its way to her feet. Peter helped her up, watching her rush over to her wardrobe and pulling out a suitcase from the top.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

Clarisse went to the lamp on the other side of the room and turned it on so she could see what she was packing. Her brisk pace made quite some noise as her school boots and uniform were still on, so she tried to be lighter on her feet.

As she answered, she felt her eyes sting with new tears, "I'm being sent away in the morning against my will. If I'm not ready to go, he'll-" She stopped herself, the now-familiar wave of panic rushing over her.

Peter was observing her as she walked around, genuinely confused by what she was going on about, but his child-like mind was back on the mission that he and Tinkerbell had discussed: taking Clarisse to Neverland.

"Clarisse!" She froze in her tracks, a little bout of anger and panic making her turn around and face the boy.

" _What?_ "

A smirk graced his features, almost filling the room with a hopeful glow, "I wanna take you to Neverland!"

It was small; The sense of hope that blossomed in her chest. She heard the tiny jingle of Tink as she flew to land on Peter's shoulder, the bright light illuminating the boys face some more, the twinkle in his eyes so comforting and familiar, even though she'd only met him the night before. But just as fast as the hope appeared, it went away, reality looming over her.

"Peter, you seem to forget that I can't fly. I can't go with you." Her voice was filled with such sadness, but before she knew it, she heard a whoosh of air, the boy in front of her flying around her room.

"Anyone can fly! You just have to think happy thoughts and they'll lift you into the air." He maneuvered himself into sitting upside down on the ceiling, shrugging as if the act didn't take a care in the world, "It's easy!"

Clarisse's thoughts ran wild. She was torn.

Leaving the grasp of her uncle's threats was imperative. He made it clear what he would do to her if she didn't do everything he ordered. Her concern for her immediate well being trumped the need to stay in town.

But that was the other issue; her want to stay with what was left of her father. At the end of the day, he was all she had. In this world where everyone abandoned her, she felt that if she left this home that held so many memories, she'd lose him all over again. The young blonde slumped by the edge of her bed, stuck in the sea of her thoughts.

"Your thoughts don't seem to be very happy..." The boy who could fly pouted from above her, leaning forward in the air to get a better glimpse of her face. Clarisse couldn't help but bitterly chuckle in response as she looked up, catching Peter's gaze then feeling a light, glowing mass on her leg in front of her. She glanced down at Tinkerbell who seemed knowing.

"You should come, Clarisse! Those in Neverland have only the most wonderful adventures." The jingles were once again understandable to the young girl, the fairy's words having some sort of effect on her mindset.

The idea of going to Neverland truly did sound incredibly appealing to her. Anything that was related to Peter Pan had her chest warming up in this unexplainable way. She was almost convinced. Her doubt and questioning continued on. What would people think? Would people even know she disappeared? Would she come back from Neverland? Would she stay there forever?

The loud creak of a door opening down the hallway interrupted her thoughts. All heads in the room snapped towards the sound, and Clarisse's heart fell down to the floor.

"Oh no..." She breathed out in fear, knowing that if the noise the two were making didn't wake up her uncle, the light coming through her door would. All of a sudden, the blonde's thoughts were running through her head at a feverish pace. And as the heavy footsteps from the hallway came closer, Clarisse made the decision to without an ounce of hesitation.

"Happy thoughts, you said?" She turned back to Peter, capturing his intense gaze, and closed her eyes allowing her focus to take over. She thought of her father; playing in the snow with him and spending hours on end together talking about everything and nothing. She thought of Peter, and the feelings he brought on that warmed up her soul. And with the faint noise of her doorknob jangling in the background, she thought of her dreams and the jungle that made her feel a sense of freedom unlike anything else.

And with a little help from Tinkerbell, Clarisse felt herself part from the floor, the impossible suddenly becoming possible. Peter grabbed her hand as she opened her eyes, gasping at the fact that she was closer to the ceiling than the carpet below. Both turned to the window, eager to fly away from the angry pounding and cursing coming from the hallway, "You wouldn't dare run away! I will find you, you selfish child. Open the door!"

Grateful that the door was holding up for this long, Clarisse turned to Peter, "We must go. Now," a soft smile graced her features, "take me to Neverland." 

And with that, she left this life behind, eager to start living a new one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say this chapter took me absolutely forever, I mean it took me MONTHS!! 
> 
> This is only because so many little things here are important for what occurs later on and I wanted to make sure I took care of those continuities while making sure everyone stayed in character (I'm looking at you, Peter.)
> 
> Well anyway, I'm excited to hear what you guys think and what you are predicting will happen! 
> 
> Much love, R. A.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my darlings! I am back during this quarantine bringing improved plot and writing to this book. To those who were here from the beginning, thank you for coming back! And to the newcomers, I hope you'll appreciate what I have to offer.
> 
> ALSO, if you would like a cast list in the beginnings and gifs that I have on the Wattpad version of this, let me know! I want to please my readers. :)
> 
> Much love, R. A.


End file.
